Light in the Darkness
by N. Mockridge
Summary: Maybe the world isn't what it seems, maybe there's a light hiding in the darkness... Set after OotP - does not take into consideration HBP or DH or the Epilogue of Death. Disclaimer: I own only the plot. The characters and the world are the property of J.K. Rowling, etc.
1. Prologue

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was deathly quiet. Even the whispered rumors had fallen to the side until the door to the Slytherin Common Room opened and Severus Snape stepped inside. "The world knows," he said quietly, knowing every single ear in the room would hear him. "Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood and the two Weasleys fell into the Dark Lord's trap in the Department of Mysteries, but they managed to get out, when members of the Order of the Phoenix showed up. Sirius Black has fallen through the veil at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. The Dark Lord himself showed up, and tried to possess Potter, but he couldn't. Every high-ranking person at the Ministry saw him before Dumbledore bested him. Every Death Eater there, besides Bellatrix and Voldemort himself, was arrested and is probably in Azkaban by now."

Every eye turned toward the three fifth years next to the fire. Draco Malfoy sat in the chair, Blaise Zabini stood beside it and Pansy Parkinson sat next to his feet. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were not far, but muscle wasn't needed inside the common room itself. "Once again, Voldemort is showing his obsession with Potter," Malfoy said, just as quiet as Snape had been. "We need to strategize. If you want to follow the madman, that is your choice. Personally, I could go the rest of my life without ever seeing him again. That may require some serious manuevering though, given who my father is."

Pansy looked up at him and something unspoken seemed to pass between them before she nodded. "Brody," she said.

"Yes, Parkinson?" a younger girl said. Her auburn curls were perfect spirals and a look of mischief lingered even when her expression was somber, as it was now.

"Do you know anyone in other houses who may be useful allies? If we wish to side against our families, we will need connections."

Nerissa thought for a moment. "Actually, the Weasley girl is far more reasonable than her brother. We've spoken a few times with the Exploding Snap games. And we've been paired to work on building a tournament for next year."

"You think she may be receptive? We know her brother is unlikely," Pansy asked.

"It's possible. Do you want me to feel her out?"

"It could be worth it, Pans. Remember how she played along when I dropped the wands?" Draco said suddenly. "She could've used any number of nasty hexes, we know she knows them, but she didn't. She picked something fairly harmless, if a little gross."

"And she seemed to nod at you, with something close to respect," Zabini added. He'd been silent until now, thinking things through.

Pansy shook her head. "Why else would I agree with Nerissa's suggestion? Weasley is our best bet, she was smart enough to know that we were faking it in Umbridge's office. Nerissa, feel her out, see what you can find out."

Snape had been quietly listening as his favorite students, which he wasn't supposed to admit to having, planned to approach his most unlikely favorite. Ginevra Weasley reminded him a great deal of Lily Evans, but there was something else, likely left over from her time with Voldemort's horcrux. The fact that Lucius Malfoy had given something like that to an eleven year old girl had sickened him, and many of the other Slytherins who knew about it, including Draco. It was the reason that every single one of the house treated the girl with respect. Even when they'd taunt her, they kept it mild compared to what others got. "Miss Weasley could be a valuable ally. If she can believe you all, you may be able to work together fairly well."

"Then we'll see what can be done. I'm going to have to take charge of Father's absence and get control of the accounts. I doubt I can take full control of the Manor, but I will do what I can," Draco said. "The rest of you, make your choices, I'll understand if I don't hear from you."

Inside Slytherin House, the reticence faded away, and honesty ruled. Yes, they would scheme and plot to get what they wanted, but they also understood that they were far stronger together than apart. They were very much an 'insult one, insult all' sort of group, and even the sixth and seventh years were listening to Malfoy with respect. At first, it had been because of his father's influence, but now it was because he'd proven his gift with strategy over the years, helping them navigate the increasingly murky world they lived in, torn between their families and what they truly believed.

With a nearly-whispered "I'll leave you all to think, good night," Severus turned on his heel, robes billowing out as he stepped out of the common room and headed for his own quarters. There was every chance he himself would be summoned later, and they all knew it. Just as most of the students knew that he would do anything he could to protect them from suffering such a fate. It was his influence that had kept many of them safe at Hogwarts rather than taking the Mark early and against their will. He had convinced Voldemort that allowing them to join before they were of age could lead to resentment and actually weaken his followers. It was a logic that the Dark Lord had come to believe, though it may come to hurt him when the majority turned their backs on their parents' beliefs. Perhaps it was time to consider his own retirement from the double life, but he would not ask anyone else to walk this path either.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Ginny wasn't surprised to see Nerissa Boyd in the hospital wing. She was glad her brother, Harry and Hermione were all too busy to pay attention to her though.

"Weasley, you alright?" Boyd asked when she took a seat next to her bed, crossing her legs at the ankles without thinking about it as she flicked her wand toward the curtain, making sure it gave them a bit more privacy.

"I'm fine. Few bruises and a broken ankle, nothing that Pomfrey couldn't heal right up. Ron and Hermione weren't so lucky though."

Nerissa nodded. "I'd ask you to pass on my wishes for a speedy recovery, but I doubt they'd believe you."

She couldn't help but laugh. "You're probably right. How are the crew in the dungeons fairing?" she asked. When the Slytherin hesitated, she pressed further. "Look, I know they were faking it in Umbridge's office, I'm not as blind as some others. There's no way Malfoy dropped the wands by accident, nor did I miss the jerk of his head as he let me gather them up. He all but told us to get going."

Nerissa nodded. "They're okay. Snape told us all what happened."

"And they aren't going to come looking for revenge?"

"No. Some might even thank you. If they can summon the nerve."

Ginny thought about that for a moment, then nodded her head. "I can understand that. In an odd sort of way. It can't be easy to live all of the expectations," she said.

"No, it's not," Nerissa agreed. "And I should go before the Wonder Trio snap out of it and wonder what you're doing talking civilly with a Slytherin." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, we'll talk more while planning the Exploding Snap tournament."

"Sounds good. If any of the others want to talk where we won't be overheard, that's as good a place as any. " The Slytherin nodded and slipped out of the Hospital Wing, back to the dungeons and her own common room, hoping Ginny wouldn't get any grief over their chat.

The door had barely closed when Pansy was beside her. "How did it go?"

"Pretty well. We're meeting tomorrow to talk about the Exploding Snap Tournament, and she said that if any of you want a word in private, that's as good a time as any. Her brother and the other two idiots start tuning out when she says she's working on something for that. It's probably the only reason she's still part of the club."

Pansy nodded. "I'll talk to Draco and Blaise. We might join you there."

"Fair enough. I'm going to go get some sleep. Oh, and tell Malfoy he was right. She knew he dropped the wands on purpose. And she saw his gesture toward the door too."

Pansy nodded and returned to her seat at Draco's feet in front of the fire as the fifth year headed to her dormitory. She filled him and Blaise in on what Nerissa had said, hiding her smirk when Draco actually smiled. It wasn't something she saw much outside of these private moments. He and Blaise were like her brothers, the three of them being practically inseparable since they were in nappies. He let his guard down to a degree inside the house, but only when they were truly alone did he let it down all the way.

"I knew the girl Weasley got all the brains," Draco said, earning a laugh from Blaise.

"Along with the looks," the darker male commented, only smirking when Draco shot him a glare. "Hey, it's the truth."

"Yeah, and we don't want to go scaring her off. So no perving on her."

"Boys, relax," Pansy said when it looked like Blaise was going to respond. They didn't often get nasty, but this discussion had the potential to get there and she didn't want to be breaking up a fight. "Neither of you need to be perving on her, not with everything else we've got to worry about. We're going to have to do some fast talking to get out from under _his_ thumb."

"Agreed," Blaise said. "Drake's got to get in touch with the Ministry, and Gringotts. I'm sure Cissa will help with whatever she can. Hasn't she been waiting for a chance to get free of Lucius and his cheating?"

Draco nodded. "I'll be surprised if Mother hasn't started the ball rolling already, but I am certain I will find out in the morning. We should all try to sleep tonight, tomorrow will be busy. As will the next few months."

Blaise nodded and held his hand out for Pansy, tugging her to her feet. "They will. We've got to do a careful dance, getting control of what we can and having parental control removed for those who weren't caught tonight before they figure out what we're doing. It's a dangerous game to play."

"But a necessary one. I won't live on my knees," Pansy said, determination looking unusual on her normally guarded features.

"None of us will, Pans," Draco vowed. He did his best to not show that he wasn't sure he could keep that promise. He didn't keep many secrets from Pansy and Blaise, but protecting Pansy was one of his top priorities. She could kick his arse, and he knew it, but she shouldn't have to.


	3. Chapter 1: Start of a New Year

The start of Ginny's 5th year was chaotic, to say the least. With Sirius' passing, Grimmauld Place felt even more dreary, and because of the frequency of Order meetings, the entire Weasley family was staying there, particularly the two underage members of it. It was better protected than the Burrow, and while they kept up the appearance that the Burrow was still where they spent most of their time, it was a carefully crafted ruse. In reality, Bill and Charlie were the only ones there with any regularity, taking the time to craft better wards and add in every bit of protection they could think of, since they knew a day could come when the dismal gloom of Headquarters was no longer safe.

Ginny had been glad they were the ones at the Burrow, since both were happy enough to send her letters off for her, and to bring her any replies without breaking her trust, like she knew Ron would, or without the risk of pranks that came with Fred and George. She'd been in regular contact with Nerissa, as well as with Pansy Parkinson, of all people. When her birthday had come in August, Pansy'd promised that they'd be giving her her gifts on the train, so no one would be worried about her receiving gifts from Slytherins. She'd laughed, she knew Bill and Charlie would've just checked them over and been fine with anything they'd sent, but this way was easier.

She'd told Tonks, along with Bill and Charlie, early in the summer, about her meeting with the older Slytherins and with Nerissa, and all had agreed that talking to Harry, Ron or Hermione about it was likely a bad idea. The auror'd seemed pleased that her aunt and cousin may not be as horrible as she'd feared and while neither doubted that they believed in the superiority of purebloods, the fact that they did not agree with Voldemort or his methods offered hope. She'd also passed along confirmation, that she'd received from Pansy, of Draco being given control of the Malfoy vaults, and his immediate steps to protect Narcissa and himself by seeking emancipation from Lucius and leaving the Manor for safer properties. News that Pansy, Blaise, Vincent and Gregory had all joined him there, along with Theo Nott, didn't surprise Ginny in the least. Nor did the news that all but Blaise were petitioning for emancipation from their fathers. Blaise was perhaps the safest of them all, since his father had been gone for years and his mother had a serious protective streak when it came to her only surviving child.

Her last letter from Nerissa had said they would meet her on the train, and Ginny couldn't wait. She was also supposed to meet Luna and Neville, but they were aware of her budding friendship with the group of Slytherins. It made it more than worth it that she hadn't received the prefect badge, though she hadn't really expected to. Her mum had been disappointed, but Fred and George were pleased. She really was far too much like them to give her excuses to be out after curfew.

"Ginny! Are you all packed, dear?" Molly's shrill voice called up the stairs. She closed her trunk and locked it before heading out to the landing.

"Yes, Mum. I just finished."

"Then come get some breakfast. I'll have to get Ron, Harry and Hermione then," the older witch said, climbing the stairs as Ginny stepped back into her room and grabbed her trunk. Before she could start down the stairs with it, she heard Charlie's deep voice as he flicked his wand and levitated it for her.

"Don't want to wake Sirius' Mum, especially not now," he said with a wry grin as he walked down the steps with her. "You ready to get back?"

"I'm ready to get away from those three," she said. "Nosy gits, the lot of them." Since none of them were allowed to sit in with the Order, Harry, Ron and Hermione had all turned their attention to Ginny and seemed to nag her endlessly. She didn't really appreciate it, but her Mum tended to get mad if she started hexing them.

Charlie laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her. "It'll be alright. You just owl me if they give you too much trouble," he said.

Another arm fell across the top of his. "Or me. I'll give you some new curses to try out," Bill said, grinning at her. Ginny laughed and hugged them both. "I'll owl you both regardless," she promised.

"What about us?" Fred asked. "Or are you..."

"Just going to forget about us?" George finished, identical grins on their faces as she stuck her tongue out at them both. "Of course I'm going to owl you two, I might need another Skiving Snackbox or something, after all, I've got O.W.L.'s this year."

The sound of four sets of feet coming down the stairs had them all jumping apart. They didn't need the grief that would come if Molly heard Gin talking about skiving off classes.

Breakfast was a loud, chaotic affair, with not just the Weasley's in attendance, but half the Order as well. Because of Harry, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks had to accompany them to King's Cross, plus Mad-Eye refused to be left out of such an important mission as getting Harry off to school. It meant they'd have to leave in groups, which was just fine with Ginny. The split while they got to the station didn't last nearly long enough, especially since Molly started trying to coddle all of them. Gin finally pulled away, leaving her to fuss over Harry and Hermione as she slipped onto the train before attention was back on her.

She joined Neville and Luna in their compartment, which happened to be right between two compartments of Slytherins. Once they were underway, Ginny knew they'd be shuffling around, catching up with everyone and doing their best to keep anyone from seeing them all getting along. It wasn't worth the fight with the Trio at this point, she'd had enough of it over the summer just because they'd seen her with Nerissa. The fact that they were working together on a school-sponsored tournament didn't seem to matter, the confrontation had been ugly and Gin had spent all summer dealing with the consequences. The sight of her laughing with Pansy or Draco might be enough to give her brother a coronary.

Which could be worth it, but probably not worth the Howler.


	4. Chapter 2: Gifts

The ride was pleasant, the students shuffling in and out of the three compartments easily because they all knew that people changed over the years, and things weren't always what they appeared. There were a couple of close calls when one of the Trio would come close, but Neville and Luna helped keep them away. They'd seen the look in Ginny's eyes when Ron had gotten close enough to ask her if she had been staying out of trouble. She was likely close to hexing him nigh unrecognizable, but with both he and Hermione being prefects, it probably wouldn't be the smartest move.

"So, Gin, I believe I promised presents," Pansy said with a smirk. The brunette flicked her wand, summoning a pretty package from her truck before shooting a look at the others, all of whom flicked their own wands and brought more packages that were soon piled in front of the redhead.

"You didn't have to do this," she said, looking wide-eyed.

"Yes, we did. You gave us a chance when most wouldn't. Plus, you are in dire need of most of these," Pansy said, winking slightly.

Nerissa's smile was a little shy and a lot mischievous. "We do things for our friends, Gin. You may as well accept it."

Gin shrugged when Luna and Neville both agreed. Of course the fact that a few packages were being piled on top of their laps probably helped.

Draco looked up from the book he'd been reading, tucked into the corner out of sight, just in case anyone got past the younger students keeping the Trio away. "My gift isn't there yet, Mother insisted on helping, and so she needs information first. She, and probably Blaise's mum, since I don't see a box from him either, want to get all three of you new wardrobes. I suspect she misses shopping for a crowd, and since she can't really take you all without drawing unneccessary attention..."

Gin shook her head. "I don't need a whole new wardrobe, Draco," she said quietly. His first name felt funny on her tongue.

"Yes, you do," Pansy said with a nod. "Please, let Cissa and Victorine do this for you. Besides, just think of the fun we'll have slipping off during a Hogsmeade Saturday and getting you all measured and everything."

Gin gave up, it wasn't worth the argument if they were all clearly going to be against her on it. Instead, she worked on opening the boxes in front of her, while Luna and Neville did the same. Treats, books, and a few trinkets that would've scared her if she'd known how much they truly cost were soon piled there before the sound of her brother's obnoxious voice had her gathering things up and putting them into her trunk.

The rest of the trip passed quietly, no fights among the group, though they were soon splitting up for the rides up to Hogwarts in the carriages. Ginny stopped by one, reaching out to touch the thestral with a sad expression. As the group of Slytherins passed, each one discreetly squeezed her shoulder gently, a silent show of support and understanding before the redhead joined Neville, Luna and Colin in the carriage to head up to the feast and Sorting.


	5. Chapter 3: The Feast

News that Professor Snape had finally been given the DADA position he'd been wanting for years had shocked most of Gryffindor house. Only two had thought it might not be a bad thing. Over the years, Neville had grown less afraid of Professor Snape, especially when Ginny helped him understand Slytherin motivation a bit better.

"Look," she'd said during his third year, "he wouldn't waste his time if he didn't think you were better than this. You've got the ability, but you need to have confidence. You know the ingredients inside and out from herbology, this is just learning how to make things work together in the proper orders." With her help, he hadn't melted any cauldrons in a couple of years, and the torment had stopped. He wasn't top student by any means, but he wasn't failing Potions either.

Underneath all the mutters that came with the revelations of Professor Slughorn's return and Professor Snape's transfer to DADA, one redhead bit back a smile. Quietly, so as not to draw attention from her brother, she murmured to Neville, "We couldn't ask for a better person to prepare us. The class might not be pleasant, but Snape knows how they think. He'll teach us to anticipate it, if we just listen and don't react."

"Easier said than done, Gin. He does like to wind us all up," Neville had replied but Gin had just smiled serenly. She understood what Snape was doing, the way he was trying to prepare them. It was something all of the Slytherins did. Not all of the taunts were to be mean, although some people really did make it easy for them. By teaching someone to ignore the negative around them, to focus on what they were doing and to really learn the material, they were preparing them for the realities of life. No one out there would hold their hand in the middle of a battle and say "Do it this way, dear." More than likely, they'd be dodging Unforgiveables while just trying to stay alive. Learning to control their emotions would help them.

Unfortunately, few understood the lesson, but Ginny did. Living with Tom Riddle in her head for a year had given her a unique understanding of Slytherins and how they thought. She had shared that, in part, with Neville and Luna, the only two she trusted enough to discuss it with. And as a precaution, after the nightmares hadn't faded by the start of her second year, she had gone to Professor Dumbledore and he and Snape had spent hours teaching her to guard her mind against even her own thoughts. But that was an even more closely guarded secret.

From her spot in the Great Hall, warm brown eyes flickered over the staff table, meeting nearly black and she inclined her head slightly, a gesture of congratulations and respect. In return, she saw the briefest flicker of a smile cross his face. When she glanced over to the Slytherin table, there were the same guarded reactions she always saw in public, but she could see the hidden respect in each gaze that met hers.

Ignoring the outraged grumbles, Gin got to her feet, unsurprised when Neville did the same. Hermione's sharp gaze glanced over. "Where are you going, Ginny?" the bushy-haired girl asked.

It took a great deal of effort not to slap the condesencion off her face. "Neville and I promised to meet Luna in the library, then Boyd and I need to work on a few details for the Exploding Snap tournament."

"You shouldn't be meeting with those Slytherins," Ron started but Gin held up a hand.

"Enough, Ronnie-kins. I'm not going to play this game with you again. Boyd's alright, but you'll never believe that. So instead, how about I just promise to take Luna and Nev with me?" she said, smiling sweetly to mask her irritation. It was a lesson she hadn't needed Tom Riddle to teach her, the gift of a little sister to hide things from an older brother who couldn't seem to remember that she wasn't a baby any longer.

A little while later, Gin was relaxing in the empty classroom with Neville and Luna. Most would think the blonde strange, but that hadn't mattered to Ginny. She had found her to be rather insightful, but it was a question of looking beyond the obvious. Brown eyes looked up as the door squeaked open, wariness giving way to welcome as Nerissa slipped inside, followed quickly by Pansy and her two shadows. "What, Greg and Vince couldn't be pried away from the food?" Gin said with an easy grin.

"They volunteered to stay and keep an eye on the Wonder Trio," Blaise answered with an easy drawl. Gin grinned and flicked her wand at the door, a ward Bill had taught her going up quickly.

"That doesn't surprise me. They do remember not to just walk in, right? I'd hate for one of them to get blasted by that," she said.

"Oh, I doubt they'll forget in a hurry, Vince is still whinging about the Leaving Feast last year when he forgot and walked in," Pansy said with an amused drawl.

"I did warn you all," Gin said, her laughter warm and easy. "So, how pleased is Snape?"

"Thrilled. But he's not so happy that he's going to have to deal with Potter, just when he thought he'd gotten rid of him," Draco answered.

"Yeah, Harry and Ron weren't so pleased either. I think it'll be rather brilliant myself, after all, who better to teach us how Death Eater's think?" Gin said with a shrug. "Well, other than those of you raised to be the next generation."

"Don't remind us," Blaise said. But none of them were offended. Gin had learned fairly early on that she could get away with comments like that though most couldn't. It was a sign of the respect they had for her. "So, first Hogsmeade weekend, you'll meet up with us, right?"

"Of course. Nev and Lu too, cause it's futile to fight against your mothers' desire to see us in new clothes."

Pansy grinned, and it only widened when she saw Draco was smiling. "Of course. Because one thing every Slytherin male learns early is to keep the females happy."

"Because each and every one of you is nasty with a wand," Draco added, which only made Gin laugh more. "And you are far too like a Slytherin for us to forget that warning," he added as Gin twirled her wand with a wicked smile.

Luna's laughter was soft, but she quickly caught everyone's attention when it stopped. "If we don't want to risk Harry getting out the Map, we should get moving," she said in her dreamy voice.

Neville and Gin nodded. "She's right," the 6th year said. "If we aren't back fairly soon, the Trio will be poring over that map to figure out where Gin is. Nosy gits."

"They are. And I have ways to get around them. But none in place just yet. I do love my brothers though, well, aside from Ronnie-kins." Gin got to her feet and waited impatiently while Neville helped Luna up and they joined her. "I'll see you in classes tomorrow, Nerissa. Then we can compare timetables and see when we can all hang out."

"Sounds good. Keep an eye out Neville, some of the Seventh years are loyal to the madman," Draco said as Neville nodded and the three slipped out, once Gin took the ward down, heading back to Gryffindor tower.


End file.
